


Seatbelts

by Breakthefixed



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bondage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, dom!bellamy, seatbelts, start of season 2, sub!murphy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-03-31 23:54:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3997999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Breakthefixed/pseuds/Breakthefixed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Given that they don't pledge themselves to banal thoughts, they lost count of the following sequence of incidental and parallel lines spaced out by knots and more or less distant from each other. The lines adorn with red the snowy skin, creating a contrast that Bellamy has acknowledges to appreciate every time he has seen Murphy covered in blood, and sometimes it was his fault.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seatbelts

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Badwrong Week #2 of the Italian livejournal community Maridichallenge, prompt: bondage with the red seatbelts of the space shuttle.  
> This work is dedicated to my dearest friend Penelope and the prompt was hers.
> 
> Hope you like it! (Sorry if there are mistakes but English is unfortunately my mother tongue. )

“C'mon, do I have to teach you again how to tie it? I'd like you to be in control this time.”

Bellamy has an expression on his face comparable to the one owned when the red seatbelts, now in his hands again as Murphy has wanted, should have been used for his hanging; thought, free desire is very clear, hidden behind coolness. 

“I thought you didn't want to feel anything like that anymore.”

John, laying naked and with a boner on the floor of the space shuttle – Bellamy has banged him on the ground, grabbing him by his shoulders and he has undressed him, but not before doing it for himself – bursts into laughter. He keeps his gaze on the man undressed and excited in the same way.  
Murphy had wanted to revenge with anyone whom contributed to his hanging, right, but he wants only a sexual gesture.  
It's really ironic: John asked Bellamy to do exactly bondage, chosing to lose control and to give himself, when it was the latter, the only one that has ever appreciated the former, that ruined the relationship of trust that they had (apparently) long time ago.  
Perhaps John is trying to trust him again, or it's only about a devotion and addiction stronger than his will.

“Bellamy, we want the same things.”

A little seems enough to convince Bellamy to testify the possibility that there is no trick or malice concealed. He operates because of the desire of being able to control Murphy and at the same time of performing that violence, obiouvsly together the arousal which he can't explain well.

“Shut up and kneel there.”

Bellamy relates to the bench where he has had to go up under Murphy's order with the rope around his neck. The tone is more imperious than the one used by Murphy when he had control over Bellamy and also than Bellamy's usual one due to his leader role. Murphy isn't only eager: he feels a deeper and further happiness, characteristic of every time that Bellamy noticed him and was interested in him. And now Murphy can relax and not take any decisions. He shows all of his reflections in a look and then carries the order out without wasting time, while the other man is busy with the seatbelts, connecting as required to tie him continously.  
Bellamy begins to wrap the shoulders of the body in front of him with the fabric, which is definitely ill-suited for bondage, and then he suddely hangs down.  
Given that they don't pledge themselves to banal thoughts, they lost count of the following sequence of incidental and parallel lines spaced out by knots and more or less distant from each other. The lines adorn with red the snowy skin, creating a contrast that Bellamy has acknowledges to appreciate every time he has seen Murphy covered in blood, and sometimes it was his fault.  
The dark-haired man faces the other one in order to pass the seatbelts in specific points and in those moments they exchange pure looks of desire and unsaid words.  
Bellamy doesn't only block his movements: he lingers enormously on every point and tightens more than he should, without reaching the risk threshold and so Murphy, founded on what he is feeling, can imagine that the cloth will cut him up. Painful and enduring marks will be left on his skin.

“Lower and cross your arms backward.” After finishing his work on the torso, Bellamy dominates the silence, in order to tie the wrists. Murphy obeys again, a malicious smile on his lips that it's difficult to erase.  
Then Bellamy is in front of him and does a thing unexpected in Murphy's opinion: he approached Murphy's cock and licks once all his length. Bellamy feast his eyes on the desire aroused with that action.  
The blond moans, attempts to move but he doesn't succeed much, he gets marked by the seatbelts, instead. He wants more, but Bellamy moves away so that the seatbelts enclose his dick, making is erection last longer.  
The last knots accomplished are around his lower limbs, which are stretched apart by specific wrappings around the thigths and the ankles. 

Therefore the seatbelts are brought on his back again, in order to conclude the work with a last big knot. Bellamy admires him: kneeled on the bench, in a web of knots and red lines, whose extremities is holding in his hands now. As if Murphy was a marionette under Bellamy's control, except that he isn't also allowed to move.  
The dark-haired man desires only to soothe his erection, but before doing this, he secure the remaining of the seatbelts high up where he fixed the rope for the hanging that day. He avoids making them excessively tight and also the sospension. He's sure that Murphy likes the idea.

And then Bellamy will wedge himself behind the other man. The one bent at right angles on that kind of stool and the other one upright will pour that too long-repressed tension.  
They betrayed each other with the visual contact, fact that normally would avoid any treason and for that reason maybe it's better they don't look at each other during sex, in order to let their bodies act, following only their impulses.  
Thus Bellamy will prepare him, using his tongue and later one, two and three fingers, before forcing his way in him by a thrust of the back. Then he will suddenly fuck him with violence and in a excited rhythm, so the seatbelts will have the desired effect. He will enjoy seeing Murphy when yearns to move and later he will offer him his congratulations for his good behaviour.  
He will sink his hands in Murphy's skin and he will inflict him pain under the seatbelts, while his lips will torture and at the same time please his neck. He will come inside him.  
When Bellamy will be intentioned to untie him, probably after loads of prayers, he will satisfy him.  
At the end, all will be strangely delicate, nearly romantic, when Bellamy will kiss carefully every mark lef on Murphy's body and likely even their lips will meet.  
Thus, avoiding to stay together one more time, everyone will be back on his path, different and with the head filled of confusion and questions.


End file.
